<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lift these Curses and Burdens by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175066">Lift these Curses and Burdens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse'>MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, The author apologizes to no one but the tag wranglers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fray is grievously wounded by Temple Knights, he, Sid and Rielle flee Ishgard and the temple knights only to find themselves in an estate with talking furniture and a pair of Beasts, one of which Sid and Fray find themselves growing attached to. Beauty and the Beast AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Ser Alaimbert/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternate Eorzea, there's no Warriors of Light, just adventurer's, there's a lot of handwaving, listen, I just... *inhales* I need a Beauty and the Beast AU you don't understand, I love that shit and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg">issaMorg</a> suggested a good AU and I ran with it. &lt;3 Love you dear.</p><p>Amasar and Bulqadar are Morg's, Nijoh'ir and Ra are mine, everyone else is a canon character, (except one extremely Minor NPC we've stolen for our purposes.) Don't ask me to explain my worldbuilding, basically we just threw in all the characters we liked and ran with it. Look I've got Pixies on what would be the Source, you want canon complacent you walked into the wrong fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in the land of Eorzea, there lived a pair of twins, in a large estate. They lived in the forest among the pixies and the Moogles, occasionally venturing out on adventures with their friends. On one such adventurer they met a pixie, one Feo Ul. They offered a deal to the adventurers, who accepted their friendship and pact.</p><p>They returned home to report these developments to the household staff, unaware of the danger that had followed them home. For another pixie, jealous at Feo Ul’s newfound Saplings transformed the twins into a matching pair of beasts. They then laid a powerful curse upon the house and those who called it home.</p><p>Afraid that other adventurers would slay them before they could venture from the house, the twins became reclusive, fearing to go beyond the edge of their grounds. As years passed, people began to forget about the adventurers who had once lived in the woods, and slowly the household began to lose hope of ever finding a way to reverse the spell.</p><p>-</p><p>Fray’s breathing rattled in his throat as Sid more carried than supported him, his footsteps uneven, he slipped in the mud and water as the rain poured down around them.</p><p>“Come on Fray,” Sid shoved his shoulder under his to prop him up again, “come on you’re too stubborn of a bastard to die on me now.”</p><p>Fray’s laugh was weak, but he grabbed Sid’s shoulder, and Sid would take his victories where he got them.</p><p>Rielle trailed along after them like a sodden puppy, watching them silently with big worried eyes, Sid had no idea what to tell her.</p><p>“Come on, we have to keep moving.” They were too known in Ishgard, seen as strange, outsiders, and that was usually how they liked that but now it was no in their favor as they fled the temple knights.</p><p>“If they start catching up,” Fray started and Sid shot a glare at him as best he could through the rain pouring down.</p><p>“Don’t even go there,” He bumped his horn into Fray’s helmet, “alright? Who else is gonna call me a chocobo’s arse when I need reminding?”</p><p>“Rielle,” Fray sounded amused though, Sid pulled him closer, holding him while he could. Because the truth was he had no idea where they were fleeing to, just so long as they left Ishgard behind them, so long as that woman (if she would not call Rielle her daughter Sid wouldn’t call her Rielle’s mother) didn’t follow them.</p><p>She likely thought Fray dead, and Sid worried she might end up being right with the way he sagged against him.</p><p>A flash of light made him stop, Fray stumbling but Sid held him upright, eyes scanning for danger. But there was no one there, only the damp woods.</p><p>“Rielle did you see anything,” he asked, turning his head to her, she blinked up at him, shivering as she pulled her clothes closer around her body and shook her head quickly.</p><p>Sid bit back a curse, the last thing they needed was him seeing things. Fray shifted at his side, whatever he said drowned out by the rain.</p><p>Sid ducked his head so that his horn was closer, “what?”</p><p>“I said, what did you see?”</p><p>“It looked like a light,” Sid lifted his head to try to see again, but once again there were only trees, “surely no one lives out here?”</p><p>“That’s our best chance though,” Rielle spoke for the first time since they’d found Fray beaten and bloodied, healing enough to get him on his feet before making their run for it, her silence finally broken, “Sid, anyone out here is-”</p><p>“Likely bandits or poachers,” he cut in, staring in the direction he’d seen the light, “but you’re right. They’re our best chance.”</p><p>Because if he kept them out here much longer, he wouldn’t have either of them, with the way Fray was fading and Rielle was shaking from the cold. This was their choice and he would have to live with the consequences.</p><p>“Next time you get stabbed and left for dead, do it on a day where it doesn’t start raining on us, alright?”</p><p>Fray huffed, “sent the temple knights home though.”</p><p>Sid glanced over his shoulder, but Fray was right, they hadn’t seen sign of the Temple knights since the rain had started.</p><p>There was a flash again, Sid jerked in surprise, and took a deep breath, letting out in a deep rush. Whatever it was, it was their best chance.</p><p>He had to cling to that hope.</p><p>The occasional light flicker slowly led them through the woods, Sid only saw it once or twice more, which caused him a mix of relief and dread.</p><p>Fray hadn’t spoken in some time, but his hand still clung to Sid’s shoulder and he took that as proof he was still with him.</p><p>Rielle was stumbling too, Sid wasn’t sure she was even aware of where they were going, just focused on moving forward.</p><p>He squinted ahead of him, shaking his head to fling the water and his soaked bangs from his eyes, “is that…”</p><p>Rielle stumbled into him, clinging to him, “it’s a house.”</p><p>“Almost an estate really.” Sid shook his head, “Some noble’s got an entire fucking house out here.”</p><p>“Watch your damn language,” Fray’s voice was quiet, but hearing it was enough for Sid.</p><p>“I’ll curse all I’ll fucking like Fray, I’ve gotta teach Rielle something.”</p><p>Rielle looked up to him, “what are we going to do?”</p><p>Sid glanced at Fray and shifted, “can you make it a bit further?” When Fray grunted he let out a breath, one that billowed into the damp air, “we’ve got no choice. That’s our best option.”</p><p>He stumbled forward, trying to support Fray and Rielle as best he could the last few fulms, the forest undergrowth turning to muddy path beneath their feet as they arrived at the stone fence.</p><p>Sid wasn’t sure what they were going to do if the gate was closed, so he couldn’t hide his relief when it swung open with one strong push, the hinges squeaked towards the end of the swing but Sid didn’t care.</p><p>He looked around, if there was a stable they could make do but…</p><p>“Maybe we should ask for help?” Rielle stammered out, her teeth chattering as she struggled through the sentence. Sid’s fingers, curved over Fray’s hip, holding him to him, felt stiff. He wasn’t sure he could move his hands to grip a sword, or even knock on the door.</p><p>“A stable might-”</p><p>The front door groaned, and all three of them stared, even Fray lifted his head to watch, as it swung open.</p><p>Sid looked at Fray, then Rielle, and then stepped forward, “hello?” he tried to sound intimidating, as best he could after bells in the rain dragging a half-dead Fray through the rain.</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>Rielle glanced at him, and then stumbled forward, wand raised, Sid started to call out before he let his shoulders slump slightly.</p><p>“Haven’t much choice, have we?”</p><p>“No,” Fray bumped his helmet into Sid’s horn limply, “come on Sid.”</p><p>“Stay with me Fray,” Sid hauled them after Rielle into the foyer, forming a massive puddle underfoot as he stood there staring.</p><p>“Well shit, has anyone lived here recently?” Sid asked, his voice echoing off the dusty halls.</p><p>Rielle lifted her hand to point, “there’s a fire going.”</p><p>Sid decided he was done asking questions, and dragged Fray to the fire, trying not to just drop him on the floor, but his hands were stiff, and Fray had only grown heavier as they’d traveled.</p><p>
  <em>“They look so cold.”</em>
</p><p>Sid hadn’t seen anyone when entering, so he tried to ignore a whisper that was likely just his imagination. Fray needed help, that was the important part.</p><p>“Rielle,” Sid snapped the order, “help me get his armor off.”</p><p>“Know how to woo a guy,” Fray’s voice was weaker than Sid wanted, he pulled his helmet off to look at Fray’s face, his normally dark umber skin ashen from blood loss, eyes looked on Sid’s, “come on Sid, don’t look like that, we’re not- ah.”</p><p>Rielle pulled her hands back, she’d touched at his torso, Sid grit his teeth, “we’re going to have to take this off Fray.”</p><p>“Get it over with.”</p><p>Sid had to pull his clawed gloves off first, cursing as he struggled with them, managing to free one hand, and almost hissing at how cold the metal was to the touch as he pulled the other off.</p><p>Fray watched him, golden eyes hazy with pain and exhaustion, Sid hated seeing him look so worn, so close to gone, he would do what he could to make sure he didn’t lose Fray too.</p><p>“Lover, what happened to him?”</p><p>Sid and Rielle’s heads both snapped up, this time he couldn’t pretend it was his imagination. Sid looked around the room, but it was empty save them. He looked up, but there wasn’t anyone lurking in the ceiling either.</p><p>Rielle tensed, “we can hear you shushing each other you know.”</p><p>Well Sid couldn’t, and Fray was starting to look really out of it, but he trusted Rielle. She glanced at Sid and mouthed, <em>the bookshelf.</em></p><p>Sid got to his feet, Rielle was casting magic on Fray’s wounds and he couldn’t help much beyond having gotten them here. He reached for his sword, there must be a secret passage behind the bookshelf or something. It was covered in books, obviously, asides from a pair of bookends, one a lion with a paw resting on a sun symbol, the other a lioness? It didn’t have a mane, and its paw rested on a moon symbol, so lioness.</p><p>Sid poked at some of the books absently, he couldn’t hear voices or breathing, “there has to be a way…” he grabbed the sun lion, “come on, where’s the passage?” Maybe one of the book ends was the key.</p><p>The bookend shifted in his hand to look at him, “put me down.”</p><p>Sid immediately dropped it as though it was a burning ember, ignoring the “ow” as it hit the floor to back away. He reached up to rub at his eyes, but the bookend was now <em>climbing the bookcase back to its original spot.</em></p><p>“Fray, Rielle,” Sid desperately needed them, he backed up to stand next to them, “we need to leave.”</p><p>“Now you’ve scared him,” great, because Sid needed more proof, he was losing his mind, the other bookend was talking. With a male voice so maybe not a lioness like he’d originally thought. Between these and the light in the woods Sid was convinced he’d finally just lost his mind.</p><p>“They’re the ones breaking into people’s houses and getting blood all over the carpet,” the sun lion replied, stopping on a shelf to look back to them, “is he- well he’s not alright, but do you need help?”</p><p>Sid looked to Rielle and Fray, Reille staring at the speaking book ends, Fray’s breathing was still shallow, but it was steadier.</p><p>“They need dry clothes, that much for sure,” the moon bookend, half the size of a normal house cat, peered down the shelf at its counterpart.</p><p>“Yes.” The sun bookend nodded, “you stay here with them, I’ll go round up some of the others. Should probably let everyone know we have guests and all.”</p><p>“Whoa, hold up.” Sid went scrambling to catch the sun bookend as it raced for the door, it wiggled around in his hand and marble wiggling was a <em>very weird </em>sensation, “what in the seven hells is going on?”</p><p>“Well you barged into our house so I’m letting everyone know,” the bookend stared at him, eyes narrowed, it was oddly expressive even being made out of only orange marble, “and getting your friend some help before he dies in our study.”</p><p>“You can help him?” Sid repeated blankly, the lion nodded.</p><p>“Just let me go.”</p><p>Sid opened his hand and the book mark jumped down, when it moved he noticed that the sun symbol just kind of floated next to him, “alright, let’s help him and get you some dry clothes and then we’ll work on explaining everything, okay? Just stay here.”</p><p>“If you need anything I can try and help until he gets back,” the other one spoke up, “or, well I can try.”</p><p>The sun bookend nodded, “yeah and I’ll get the masters of the house.”</p><p>Sid looked over, “Wait, who are-” but he was already gone.</p><p>Sid reached for his sword, wrapping his hand around the hilt. He did not like how nervous the remaining bookend looked as he unsheathed it, placing himself between the door and Fray and Rielle.</p><p>“Sid,” Rielle cautioned, he glanced at her, glad to see her hair was no longer dripping, though the carpet was damp around her and Fray, “please don’t do anything rash.”</p><p>“Yes, please don’t.” The remaining bookend hopped down and moved over to join them, “I could’ve helped him more once, but if looks like you’ve done a good job.”</p><p>Sid rested the tip of his blade next to it, stopping it from coming too close to Fray, “I don’t know what’s going on but that’s close enough.”</p><p>The bookend stepped back, “look, I know this is… weird, but please, just worry about drying off and recovering, we’ll explain everything once Amasar and Bulqadar get here.”</p><p>Well those were Xaela names, and that hurt Sid, “they’re the masters of the house?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m Ra, and that was my brother Nijoh’ir who went running out of here.” Ra sat down to look up at him, his purple marble eyes may have been pupiless but they were also wide and earnest and that made him less unsettling.</p><p>“We’re not going to hurt you.” Ra assured him, “please just put the sword away. Uh, please.”</p><p>Sid slowly sheathed it once again, “alright. But you stay where you are until I get an explanation for what’s going on.”</p><p>Ra nodded silently before he curled his tail around his paws and went still, once more looking like nothing more than a lifeless statue but for the way his eyes drifted to Sid.</p><p>Hopefully, this wouldn’t be a long wait, and they would have something to Fray. But Sid wouldn’t get his hope up. His luck never went that well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nijoh’ir ran through the halls as fast as his short legs could carry him, “hello?” he yelled, seeking his friends, this was an exciting development.</p><p>For one, they hadn’t had outsiders in a while, now that they’d explained to Feo Ul to stop kidnapping people to try and have them fall in love with Amasar and Bulqadar. The pixie’s heart was in the right place, morals not so much.</p><p>“Hello?” Nijoh’ir called again, “Haurchefant? Ga Bu? Ani? Magnai? Sadu?” He paused, listening for a response, “Amasar! Bulqadar!”</p><p>When no one responded he heaved a sigh, “great, I guess I have to search the castle by myself.”</p><p>“Nijoh’ir?” A familiar warm voice called from down the hall, Nijoh’ir perked up and trotted down to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey Esugen!” He shoved his head into the kitchen to see the stove happily cooking away, “hello Jelme!”</p><p>The butterknife sitting on the counter seemed to be sulking, and Nijoh’ir could hear raised voices, which would explain why no one was answering him, “Magnai and Sadu at it again?”</p><p>“Esugen won’t let me join in,” Jelme pouted as best a butter knife could, Nijoh’ir and Esugen shared a look.</p><p>“Hey Mauci,” he greeted the rake that was trying to blend into the kitchen, “if Sadu asks, I didn’t see you.”</p><p>“Appreciated!”</p><p>Nijoh’ir headed past the pantry to go down the stairs, “uh guys?”</p><p>No one seemed to even notice he was there, and given the chaos going on, he couldn’t exactly blame them. A suit of armor, a scarecrow, two beasts and a horse statue sure did make for chaos, even if Haurchefant and the twins were trying to prevent Magnai (suit of armor) and the various weapons (the Oronir, previous guards of the estate) from brawling with Sadu (scarecrow) and the various farming equipment (the Dotharl who had been the groundskeepers).</p><p>“Guys!” Nijoh’ir tried again, but in the chaos everyone failed to notice him, and he had to jump back up one of the stairs to avoid being kicked, he could stand being short but this had become ridiculous, “guys, it’s important!”</p><p>He heaved a sigh as his voice was only lost in the chaos, until the suit of armor next to him shifted. Nijoh’ir looked up, realizing that who he’d thought to be another one of the Oronir was actually, “Aliambert!”</p><p>“Aye,” the dragoon’s armor stood out from the armor that Magnai had been turned into, the dark metal shaped into spike in several places (not limited to the spot that had given him his unfortunate title) and he offered his hand for Nijoh’ir to climb into, so he was out from underfoot, “what’s going on?”</p><p>Nijoh’ir considered how to explain, “uh, can you get them to stop yelling? It’s easiest explained once.”</p><p>Alaimbert seemed troubled, but nodded, “that I can do.” He moved Nijoh’ir to his shoulder and then walked into the chaos. “How urgent?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>Alaimbert nodded and slammed his spear into the ground, ice shooting out over the ground from him, everyone stopped yelling and striding around as they suddenly found the ground beneath them untrustworthy.</p><p>“Alaimbert, my love,” Bulqadar stood on all fours, legs locked to keep himself from slipping, “I understand you wish to help-”</p><p>“Nijoh’ir needed your attention,” he angled his spear to the bookend on his shoulder, Nijoh’ir leaned back slightly from the tip, the ice was already disappearing from the ground as he watched.</p><p>“Nijoh’ir!” Haurchefant always sounded so excited to see him, Nijoh’ir turned to where his boyfriend pranced, it should not have surprised anyone that a curse placed by an angry fae had a cruel streak.</p><p>Still, making Haurchefant into a unicorn statue felt a bit on the nose.</p><p>“Hey,” he looked to Amasar and Bulqadar, “uh, we have guests.”</p><p>“What?” Amasar had been standing next to Magnai and stepped forward now, “Nijoh’ir-”</p><p>“Ra and I brought them into the study, and one of them is badly injured!” Nijoh’ir continued, Bulqadar cursed in Old Auri.</p><p>“Lead with that Nijoh’ir!”</p><p>“I tried, but you were all busy yelling at each other!” Nijoh’ir jumped from Alaimbert to Haurchefant, landing a bit awkwardly on Haurchefant’s stone mane before moving down to his shoulders, “they’re in the study, three of them, Au Ra, Hyur and Elezen child, all soaked to the bone, and the Hyur’s hurt in a bad way.”</p><p>Amasar and Bulqadar shared a look and nodded, Amasar clapped his front paws together.</p><p>“Sadu, I need you and the Dotharl to gather food, we’ve got extra mouths tonight. Any idea where they’re from Nijoh’ir?”</p><p>“No, was busy trying to get them help, that Hyur’s looking really bad Amasar.” Nijoh’ir winced just remembering how pale he’d looked and the wounds that had crossed his side.</p><p>Amasar nodded, “Alaimbert, go get the medical kit, it should be in the kitchen. Sadu-”</p><p>“The herbs in it are freshly dried.” The scarecrow replied easily, folding her arms over her chest, Amasar nodded.</p><p>“Good.” Bulqadar moved to pass his boyfriend and head up the stairs, Amasar stopping only long enough to pick up Nijoh’ir to bring with them.</p><p>“Let’s try to ease them into all this!” Nijoh’ir added as he realized that otherwise everyone who could (aka everyone but Esugen, Jelme and Mauci still trying to blend in by the cabinets) would follow them, “the Au ra is a bit twitchy and has a fucking huge sword!”</p><p>Alaimbert halted, “he what?”</p><p>Amasar grunted, “Bulqadar, talk him down, I’ll see if I can help?”</p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid.” Alaimbert turned to Bulqadar in concern, “please.”</p><p>“Of course, meet us there?”</p><p>“I shall meet you where every you wish my love.”</p><p>Nijoh’ir rolled his eyes as best he could, “quickly, before he bleeds out on the rug!”</p><p>Now that orders had been given, everyone divided, Nijoh’ir waved his paw at Haurchefant as he was carried up the stairs to head back to the study.</p><p>The journey back was much faster, Amasar and Bulqadar’s strides much longer than his. They halted only briefly before the study, to let Bulqadar enter first, followed by Amasar, greeted by a swearing Au Ra who reached for his sword.</p><p>“Wait!” Nijoh’ir yelled as he scrambled to put himself between them and his companions, “I told you I’d get help!”</p><p>The Au Ra’s green eyes were narrowed, “oh yeah like I can believe that.”</p><p>Bulqadar raised one hand, “please.” That made him twitch slightly, “we just want to help. You’re clearly soaked and tired.”</p><p>His eyes darted around, the girl kneeling on the ground next to the wounded one, watched them silently, Nijoh’ir shifted nervously on Amasar as he shifted slightly, clearly planning to try and sneak around, his eyes on the sword that could easily become aimed at his twin.</p><p>“I’m Bulqadar,” he continued, keeping the Au Ra’s attention on him, “Nijoh’ir said you were in need of help, and we will help you, if you’ll let us.”</p><p>The Au Ra shifted to aim his sword at Amasar, who stepped back with both hands raised, so clearly paranoid, Ra peered out from under the table next to him.</p><p>“I told you, they’ll help you.”</p><p>“Yeah because I trust talking furniture and monsters.”</p><p>“Hey!” Nijoh’ir and Ra both spoke at the same time, the Xaela narrowed his eyes but said nothing more.</p><p>The stand off continued, the only sounds the fire and the rough breathing of the wounded Hyur, Nijoh’ir could see that on top of Bulqadar’s speech was weakening his resolve.</p><p>“Hail! The Spiked butt has arrived!”</p><p>The Xaela’s mouth fell open as Alaimbert burst into the room, carrying the medicinal supplies, doing a double take at the dragoon, “what?” That was enough of an opening for Amasar to slip past him, (graceful for his large size) to examine the injury.</p><p>Nijoh’ir winced as he took in the hyur’s wounds, they were worse close up, even with some healing clearly having been done, blood oozed from the wounds, and one clawed gauntlet rested on his chest, his eyes hazy as he looked up at Amasar.</p><p>The girl jerked back slightly, Amasar looked to her gently, “It’s alright, I want to help him.” He gently moved around to his injured side, Nijoh’ir grimaced again.</p><p>“Oh, that looks bad.”</p><p>The Xaela whirled, eyes wide before he let out a rough breath and moved out of the way, “I- help him.” It was half order, half plea and Bulqadar passed the box of supplies to Amasar.</p><p>“Alaimbert love, can you get some water and rags so we can clean the wounds?”</p><p>“Of course! I may not even need my butt,” with that delightful line he departed, leaving their guests looking stunned.</p><p>Amasar began to sort out the herbs he needed; Ra came out from hiding to help as best he could. Alaimbert returned with a “hail, the spiked butt returns!” The pale Xaela staring at him once again, clearly stunned into silence.</p><p>Amasar accepted the bowl of water, and together he and Bulqadar worked to tend to the hyur’s wounds, Nijoh’ir jumped down from his best friend’s shoulder to move to the young Elezen, pressing against her gently to reassure her.</p><p>The hyur’s breathing seemed to steady as Amasar and Bulqadar continued, Bulqadar moved away to murmur something to Alaimbert, who nodded and hurried off once again.</p><p>Amasar sat back and nodded in satisfaction, “alright, that should take care of the wound.” Nijoh’ir looked to the pale Xaela, who had watched with narrowed eyes the entire time, “he will have to recover with rest and time.”</p><p>Bulqadar nodded, “I sent Alaimbert to prepare some rooms and clothes-” the pale Xaela started to speak but Bulqadar held up one hand, “we insist.”</p><p>“You would be free to leave once he recovers,” Amasar agreed with a nod to his twin, “but it is cold and raining. You would only reopen his wounds trying to continue. At the very least wait for the rain to pass.”</p><p>The stranger looked down at his wounded companion and heaved a sigh, “alright. You know what, why not. Let’s spend a night in a castle full of talking furniture.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be that rude you know,” Nijoh’ir spoke up, “we have names. And feelings.”</p><p>The Xaela snorted but after a moment sighed. “I’m Sidurgu. That’s Fray, and Rielle. Say hello Rielle.”</p><p>The girl looked down at Nijoh’ir, and then at Amasar, Bulqadar and Ra. Softly she murmured a greeting, Nijoh’ir gently rubbed against her.</p><p>“Hail,” Alaimbert returned, Nijoh’ir laughed softly as Sidurgu made a face.</p><p>“Do you do that every time you come into a room?”</p><p>“Not every time,” Alaimbert replied, “and I have done as you asked dearest.”</p><p>“Aww,” Ra mumbled, Nijoh’ir smothered a laugh at his brother’s romantic tendencies.</p><p>“Then, if you can without reopening the wounds, move Fray you said? To the room Alaimbert has prepared for you, and get some rest. If you need anything, feel free to find someone to ask.” Bulqadar’s tail swished slightly, “otherwise, I believe we can bid you good night. Amasar, would you show them to the guest rooms?”</p><p>Amasar looked up and nodded, “follow me.”</p><p>As they left, Sid, now carrying the unconscious but looking much better Fray, asked, “the beds don’t also talk, do they?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter got away from me, also Amasar and Bulqadar aren't going to hold people in the estate against their will. And yes, that is Ser Alaimbert of the Spiked Butt, as in that guy from the FATE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sid and Fray weigh their options and meet more of the household.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to very loosely follow the plot, and as always, Amasar and Bulqadar belong to IssaMorg!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sid stirred awake, sunlight streaming through the window, which was strange enough, rare were the days that Ishgard got sunlight.</p><p>And then the events came crashing back over him, he sat up, to find his sword resting next to his bed, Fray sleeping next to him, and everything where it should be.</p><p>Carefully Sid moved out from under the sheets, after checking that Fray was sleeping, his breathing normal, no sign of fever - not that Sid would really know what to do if something was wrong but it helped reassure him – before he headed out into the hallway.</p><p>Standing there, in front of the door of the next room over, was Rielle.</p><p>“He’s okay.” Sid cut to the chase, Rielle’s shoulders slumped in relief, “he’s still sleeping but he seems alright.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Rielle swallowed, “can we… can I sit with him?”</p><p>“Probably should, don’t know how much of last night he remembers.” Sid snorted, and shook his head, “don’t know how much of last night I <em>believe.</em>”</p><p>Rielle looked around the house and asked in a soft voice, “are we safe here?”</p><p>Sid’s stomach sank and the only answer he could give was, “safe enough. No one seems to know this place exists and our trail would’ve been washed away.”</p><p>That seemed to be good enough, or at least enough that Rielle nodded and followed him back into the room they’d guided him and Fray to.</p><p>Fray cracked one golden eye open as they came back in, before he groaned slightly. “Did I actually get stabbed by Temple Knights.”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>“And we fled Ishgard.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But the talking furniture, that was the blood loss, right?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Sidurgu, you had better be fucking with me right now.”</p><p>Sid reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “I wish I was. I really, really, wish I was.”</p><p>“The Dragoon that yelled about his ass?”</p><p>“Also, real. Still wish I was fucking with you.”</p><p>Fray reached up to rub at his face, only to wince and let his arm fall, “but we’re alive.”</p><p>Rielle and Sid nodded quickly at that, Fray let out a rough breath, golden eyes drifting to the ceiling. “Well. This is new. They seem a bit too kind for their own good, but I’m not going to say not to getting hospitality for once.”</p><p>“Oh, this is your first time? But you seem like such lovely people.” Sid’s head snapped around, as a <em>unicorn statue </em>walked through the door.</p><p>“Nijoh’ir,” it rebuked, and now Sid could see the bookend sitting on its back. His back, based on the voice.</p><p>The orange bookend nuzzled into the statue, “you love me for my wit.”</p><p>“I love you for all of you,” he replied, Sid would almost be moved but this was still utterly bizarre.</p><p>“We came to see if you all were up for breakfast, and how you were doing.” The statue nodded to Fray, who lifted his hand to wave it noncommittally.</p><p>“Well, that’s a step above where you were last night.” Nijoh’ir, that was the bookend’s name, remarked, Sid couldn’t really argue with that, “but not able to get out of bed then?” He prowled up the statue’s neck to sit between his ears, face resting against the statue’s horn, “I guess we should send Amasar and Bulqadar to you then.”</p><p>Sid narrowed his eyes at the strange pair, glad that the unicorn statue only came to his waist or it might almost be threatening. But he seemed content to just be a ride for Nijoh’ir.</p><p>“Oh, this is Haurchefant.” Nijoh’ir settled down further, “forgot you didn’t meet him last night.”</p><p>The unicorn bowed, almost sending Nijoh’ir tumbling to the floor, “a pleasure to meet you, oh, sorry my dear.”</p><p>“Warn me next time!” Nijoh’ir laughed though, “come on, let’s go find Amasar and Bulqadar before you throw me off again.”</p><p>“I would never,” Haurchefant replied as the pair headed out of the room, “at least not intentionally.”</p><p>Fray sank further into the pillows, Sid reached hesitantly for his hand, grateful when Fray let him take it, gladder still to feel the gentle squeeze. He squeezed back, making a vow to himself to never let anything come this close to taking Fray from him again. Not if he could help it.</p><p>The three of them sat there in silence for several moments, Rielle leaning against Sid’s side as he held Fray’s hand, grateful for yet more time with them, however fleeting it might be.</p><p>The next time the silence was broken it was in a much quieter fashion, a simple creak of the door, Sid turned to see one of the two beasts sliding in.</p><p>“Hello,” he greeted them, raising one paw, as his brother now joined them, watching them silently from his place near the door. “Haurchefant and Nijoh’ir informed us that you were awake, I hope they weren’t too lively for you.”</p><p>Sid’s eyes narrowed, “you’re Bulqadar right, the one who was with the ass guy.”</p><p>There was an undignified snort from the door, Bulqadar turning to give his brother a look, before turning back to Sid, “Yes, my boyfriend, Ser Alaimbert of the Spiked Butt.”</p><p>“Fury, who did he piss off to get that name?” Fray rasped from the bed, turning his head to look at the beast, “this is why we should burn down Ishgard. Gods, that’s his actual title isn’t it. Fury take me.”</p><p>“She had better not,” Sid cut in at that point, Bulqadar rising onto his hindlegs now to walk over, peering over Fray curiously.</p><p>“Do you mind if I examine your wounds, change the bandages and such?” Bulqadar asked, Fray grunted and Sid shifted over to allow him to pull the blanket back and lift Fray’s shirt.</p><p>Rielle winced and even Sid hissed as he took in the wound, in the daylight it was clear that Fray was very lucky to be alive.</p><p>Bulqadar frowned, fangs peeked out slightly, “I’m going to change the bandages, though I’m glad to see there was little bleeding.”</p><p>“Would be terrible if I ruined your sheets.”</p><p>“I’m going to take your jabs about how I would care more about my replaceable items than a life I could save as a sign you’re on the mend.”</p><p>Rielle reached up to smoother a laugh, Sid grinned at that, briefly and it felt odd on his face, but damn. Fray huffed and then winced.</p><p>“Be quick about it then.”</p><p>“Don’t rush me,” Bulqadar scolded lightly, “Amasar, do you have the salve?” He held out one clawed hand, Sid watched as his stoic twin moved forward to hand over a vial.</p><p>“I hate to ask this, but claws are ill suited for this, can you help to rub this around the edges of the wound? It will help to ease pain and speed the healing.” Bulqadar offered the vial to Sid, eyes dark with regret, “just around the edges, you don’t have to touch anything beyond that.”</p><p>Sid glanced down at Fray, who met his gaze, golden eyes hazy and glazed with pain, not the sharp edge that Sid associated with him, his face a pale washed out mockery of his normal dark brown shade.</p><p>Sid accepted the vial, pulling his gauntlets off as he moved to Fray’s other side, Fray winicng slightly as the bed dipped under Sid’s knee. Sid’s eyes flickered to him, and then back to the ugly wound over Fray’s side.</p><p>Sid would never describe himself as cowardly or soft, but to see Fray tense in pain, hear the slight intake of breath through his teeth, all the small tells Sid had learned from years of knowing and loving him, well, it made this job difficult.</p><p>As he finished though he could definitely see that Fray seemed more alert, his eyes focused more, Sid leaned down as he moved to climb off the bed, letting his horn just brush Fray’s temple.</p><p>“Just kiss me you coward,” Fray rasped, Sid struggled not to laugh, actually bumping his horn into Fray’s temple this time.</p><p>He could feel eyes on him though, the twin by the doorway’s gaze was locked on him, Sid made out with Fray just because he felt challenged.</p><p>Fray grunted in surprise, but kissed back, nipping Sid’s bottom lip.</p><p>“You’re a chocobo’s arse,” Fray muttered, shaking his head slightly, a small smile tugged at his lips though.</p><p>Bulqadar had claimed the vial and was headed for the door, “I will be fetching breakfast for the three of you, Amasar, could you stay with them, in case they should need something?”</p><p>His brother nodded, fur shifting as he moved forward, into a more relaxed position, while Bulqadar slipped out the door.</p><p>Sid settled back into his chair, he looked over his shoulder at Amasar, ice blue eyes meeting his, the beast’s eyes studying him.</p><p>“Your clothes should be dry,” he spoke after several moments of silence, “after breakfast we shall return them to you.”</p><p>Sid tugged lightly at the borrowed shirt, one that fit an Au Ra of his size well, and then looked back at Amasar with nod.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rielle spoke up, Amasar’s attention shifted to her, for a moment Sid tensed but he needn’t have worried, the beast softened, “of course. You’re welcome to anything you need while you are our guests.”</p><p>“Generous of you,” Fray rasped, Amasar looked to him and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Most of our staff and friends are furniture. We aren’t using anything. It’s a waste to not offer it, especially to those who need it.” He moved closer, almost prowling, halting when Rielle looked surprised and backing off.</p><p>Rielle glanced Fray and Sid and then looked back to Amasar, Sid had only a moment to wonder what his ward was about to ask before she summoned her courage, “how does no one in Ishgard know about this place?”</p><p>Sid started but Amasar waved one paw with a wry grin, “we weren’t particularly social before the curse, mostly adventurers and Au Ra, not people those in Ishgard cared to know. We kept to ourselves from them and when we stopped sending some of us to the market, I doubt anyone even noticed.”</p><p>Sid snorted, the story made sense, but he narrowed his eyes all the same, “and then who cursed you?”</p><p>“A spiteful pixie,” Amasar replied, he looked to the window and then back to Sid, “the pixie call part of the woods their home and one cursed all of us like this.”</p><p>“Why not hunt them down then?” Fray asked, Sid was relieved to hear his voice sounding stronger.</p><p>Amasar was quiet a moment, his own eyes narrowing at them, “tried that. Didn’t work.”</p><p>Sid and Fray looked at each other, Fray nodded just slightly, and Sid would take that as enough. For now, they would trust them.</p><p>“Uhm, Mister Amasar?”</p><p>“Just Amasar,” he corrected her gently, and this time Rielle returned his smile, though hers held less fangs.</p><p>“How long will you let us stay here?”</p><p>Amasar glanced to Sid and Fray and then back to her, “until your companion has recovered. After that you may stay if you wish, we will not force you, but we would like you to stay until he is fully healed.”</p><p>Sid wondered if perhaps he had stayed out in the rain for too long, because asides from Fray being stabbed this was too good to be true. A safe place to stay, where no one could find Rielle, a chance to recover, and apparently any food or clothes they could want.</p><p>Amasar shifted his weight, “if we have offended, then I apologize, it has been… awhile since we had guests.”</p><p>Fray let out a rough laugh, “forgive us if we’re wary of kindness.”</p><p>Amasar’s grin, bitter and with a hint of fang, actually reassured Sid, “believe me, I understand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amasar pines, the way he always does, thank god for Nijoh'ir and Bulqadar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amasar dropped down at the spot at the table that was his. He and Bulqadar no longer fit in chairs so they had moved those to the side so they could sit comfortably at the floor while they ate. Nijoh’ir, lounging on the table as he usually did before breakfast, looked to his best friend, Bulqadar and Alaimbert paused in their conversation to look to him.</p><p>“That bad, huh?” Bulqadar teased, Amasar looked over at his brother, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Hells you don’t,” Bulqadar grinned, his teeth peeking out, too long and too sharp to not. His eyes gleamed as he looked at his twin, “I saw how you were watching them.”</p><p>“Caution, they’re unknown and-”</p><p>“And you went fretting to Esugen that you though Sidurgu was underfed, he mentioned to me this morning if I thought he should-”</p><p>“He was supposed to keep that to him-”</p><p>“should add some meat like Bara to let him gain some muscle or if he needed more fat.”</p><p>“He needs both preferably.” Amasar replied and Nijoh’ir crowed with laughter. He turned to glare at his friend, the lion lay on his back, paws waving in the air as he laughed.</p><p>When he managed to speak he wheezed, “oh Amasar, you’ve got it so bad, don’t bother to deny it.”</p><p>“Not you as well,” Amasar felt rather betrayed and outnumbered, he didn’t bother to appeal to Alaimbert as the Dragoon would undoubtedly side with Bulqadar. He sat in a chair, arms folded over his chest, shoulders shaking occasionally in amusement as the argument continued.</p><p>Nijoh’ir rolled over to get to his paws, “will they be joining us for breakfast this morning? I know you said yesterday that they weren’t up for it-”</p><p>The sound of footsteps answered Nijoh’ir’s question as the trio of guests made their way in, Rielle pushed the door open, Fray leaned on Sid as he walked but he seemed steadier.</p><p>“Glad you could join us!” Nijoh’ir raised his front paw in greeting, cheerful as ever, “We missed you yesterday.”</p><p>“I was barely able to get out of bed, never mind the breakfast table,” Fray replied, golden eyes narrowed at him, “and how could you miss us, you were in our room.”</p><p>“Just long enough to see you needed me to get Amasar and Bulqadar,” Nijoh’ir flopped back down, the salt and pepper shakers moving around where his tail swung behind him, Amasar felt a small twinge of guilt as he watched.</p><p>Fray arched an eyebrow, “oh.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s been awhile since we had guests,” Nijoh’ir argued, Amasar appreciated how he kept them talking as the three took spots at the table because that distracted from the way his gaze lingered on Fray and Sid, lingered on where there hands touched, Sid squeezing Fray’s hand before sitting down himself, distracted everyone from that, “we wanted to welcome you. Not put on a performance or sing or anything, but it’s nice to hear about the outside world once in a while.”</p><p>Sid huffed, his hair fell in his face and Amasar was struck by the unfairness of how attractive Sid was. He watched him measuredly, he’d always had a very neutral face, even in this cursed form, a fact he was grateful for now. “When’s the last time any of you went outside anyway?”</p><p>“We go in the garden,” Bulqadar mused, head tilted, “And in the woods sometimes, but I assume you meant beyond that. Alaimbert, when was the last time we sent you to town?”</p><p>“It has been some time, dearest.” Alaimbert didn’t seem to miss going anywhere near Ishgard though and given the state their three guests had arrived in Amasar could not blame him.</p><p>“You send the suit of armor to town?” Sid looked like he was struggling not to laugh, Fray had one eyebrow raised while Rielle seemed more interested in the salt and pepper shakers.</p><p>“No, Magnai stays…” Amasar trailed of as it dawned on him what Sid had assumed.</p><p>“I am not a suit of armor.” Alaimbert spoke up now, “my butt may be spiked, but that armor does come off.”</p><p>“Fortunately for Bulq- ah!” Nijoh’ir dodged Amasar’s swipe at him, “hey!”</p><p>Rielle looked up now while Sid and Fray both did double takes, Amasar couldn’t see Alaimbert’s face behind the visor until he tilted his head and there was just the faintest glimpse of his lips, quirked in a smile, “did you believe I was?”</p><p>“You were weird enough to be anything,” Sid shot back, Alaimbert shrugged his shoulders at that, though Amasar noticed the way his twin tensed just slightly at the insult to Alaimbert.</p><p>“I have no plans to show anyone but Bulqadar all that is beneath my armor, but I am not cursed like the rest of the household.”</p><p>Fray reached up to press his fingers to the bridge of his nose, “someone needs to explain this curse to us in more details than the furniture is alive, you two are beasts and a pixie was responsible.”</p><p>“Hey whoa, we’re not furniture,” Nijoh’ir pipped up from his spot next to the tea pot, clearly soaking in the warmth, “we were all cursed into being furniture. Just like Amasar and Bulqadar got turned into beasts. That’s the curse really, some pixie got jealous that another pixie liked us and did this.”</p><p>Their guests stared at Nijoh’ir before slowly looking to Amasar and Bulqadar, Amasar shrugged.</p><p>“Pixies can be rather petty. Unsurprising, but unfortunate, that a curse would be this far reaching.” Amasar glanced at his brother, and then Alaimbert, before back to the guests. Sid and Fray looked confused and a little baffled and thoughtful respectively. Rielle seemed to be considering things and about to speak when a loud noise from the kitchen prompted Alaimbert to jump to his feet and hurry out with a cried “hail, the spiked butt comes!”</p><p>Sidurgu’s jaw hung open and Fray reached up to rub his temple.</p><p>“Hey,” Nijoh’ir tapped his paw against the table, “we’ve been cooped up in here awhile, sorry if we’re a bit weird.”</p><p>“Nijoh’ir, Alaimbert was like that when he showed up,” Bulqadar spoke kindly, Nijoh’ir turned to him now, Amasar looked at his twin.</p><p>“And you liked him.”</p><p>“Well yes, he makes me laugh.” Bulqadar smiled and his eyes drifted to the door his beloved spiked butt had gone through, Nijoh’ir would likely have rolled his eyes if he still could, Amasar shook his head.</p><p>Bulqadar, not even looking at his brother, muttered softly, for his ears alone, “don’t you judge me, I see you looking at-”</p><p>Amasar fortunately didn’t have to attempt to stop his brother because Alaimbert reentered, carrying two trays of food and grinning widely. “Breakfast is served! The first part at least, it is my understanding that Esugen has gotten a bit carried away in his enthusiasm of new arrivals.”</p><p>Amasar reached up to carefully rub his clawed fingers over the bridge of his nose, where his scales still were, one of the few reminders of what, of who, he had been before.</p><p>He was happy for the household, he was, and he very much understood their hope, but he didn’t wish to see everyone’s hopes dashed when they discovered that it wasn’t meant to be. Fray and Sid were obviously fond of each other, and their daughter, and Amasar would not force himself in a place where he was not wanted.</p><p>Fortunately, Esugen’s cooking was delightful, as it always was, and that brought conversation to a halt as they all began to eat. Amasar was pleased to see though that his gues- their guests enjoyed the food. It was a rather quiet affair until Rielle reached for the saltshaker.</p><p>Amasar hadn’t noticed anything unusual, but Rielle looked startled and Fray and Sid stopped eating. Rielle slowly reached out and touched the shaker again, which leaned into her touch, rubbing against her fingers.</p><p>Fray finally asked slowly, “did... did the salt shaker just meow?”</p><p>Amasar glanced to where his best friend lounged, shoulders hunched at the question. “Yes. They used to be Nijoh'ir's kittens.” He glanced to the pepper shaker, which had once been a black coeurl kitten named Mischief, and the saltshaker, still rubbing against Rielle, had been Fierce.</p><p>Fray glanced at Sid, who spoke now, “what sick fuck transformed kittens?”</p><p>“Pixies can be very twisted when they are angered,” Amasar answered, he pushed his food around his plate, wondering, not for the first time or last, if there had been a way they could’ve avoided this fate. Not that he didn’t appreciate Feo Ul, but this curse, it weighed on him. The weight of how everyone suffered for their shortsightedness and impulsiveness.</p><p>Rielle, playing with the kittens turned shakers, looked up at that, “is that something we need to worry about?”</p><p>Amasar shook his head quickly, “we’re safe here, and should you need to leave I would guide you through a way that is safe. Further we have a friend among the pixies, a powerful pixie that would not let harm come to you.”</p><p>Fray’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing, only finished his breakfast. Whie Amasar was concerned by whatever seemed to be bothering him he took comfort in seeing him eat. Him and Sid both, the other Xaela was underweight, he could see that even under his armor.</p><p>Unfortunately, though, breakfast came to an end, leaving an awkward silence to fill its place, Amasar trying to distract himself by watching Nijoh’ir watch his kittens play with Rielle.</p><p>Alaimbert got to his feet, “Bulqadar, love, would you care to join me in the kitchen to wash the dishes?” That stirred those gathered at and around the table, Fray and Sid looked up, Sid started to open his mouth but Amasar waved his hand.</p><p>“You are our guests, you need do nothing, other than relax and let Fray recover from his wound.”</p><p>Bulqadar got up, claws clicking on the floor as he moved to join him, “of course. Amasar can show our guests around the castle.”</p><p>Amasar snapped his head to glare at his twin, who smirked and gave him a wave before returning to clearing the table.</p><p>Fray, Sid and Rielle were watching, gold, emerald and mint focused on him, Fray intense, Sid cautious, and Rielle reserved.</p><p>“Of course,” Amasar got to his feet, his claws scrapping the ground the way his twins had, “you are welcome to the house, so you should see it. Where would you like to start.” Behind his back though, he flipped Bulqadar off with one hand, his twin muffling a snort while Nijoh’ir buried his face under his front leg, both trying desperately to keep from laughing. The traitors.</p><p>“Wherever you think is best,” Fray replied, his voice low and smooth, Nijoh’ir’s laughter cut off. Yeah, served him right, Fray’s voice was very attractive.</p><p>But Amasar knew, even as he tried to seem impassive, by the way his chest squeezed, that he was doomed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>